A fight for Hyrule!
by LinkinParkMeteora247
Summary: Kelley and Xandra get transported into Hyrule and meet Link. Legolas teams up with them. then Xandra meets somebody she would never expect. Navi tells her that she is the Goddess of Time and sha'll banish the evil in Hyrule once and for all....!!R&R!
1. Megami Henshin

AN/: I don't own Zelda characters..Link, Zelda, Impa..Blah blah.I do own Xandra and Kelley! Oh, I saw this one fanfiction with Legolas in it so I decided I would do that too! Gomen! This fanfic is about how Xandra and Kelley end up in Hyrule and meet Xandra's game hero.but then while they are going there. they end up meeting the elf Legolas Greenleaf. They both like him but..Who will end up with whom? Then Xandra suddenly becomes the Goddess of Time! And Navi told her she will seal all evil from Hyrule! Can she fulfill her destiny? Find out!  
  
**Magami Henshin (Goddess Transformation)** * * * * Xandra had just gotten home from the bookstore with Kelley. "So, how are you doing? Ya know with your stuff?" Kelley asked. "Well let's see. I have just gotten Harry Potter and the origin of the Phoenix plus, I have just bought a huge Zelda poster. I'm doing good and gonna go play Zelda! The windwaker!" Xandra replied looking into her bag. "Yeah.I bet you are! I am so happy I finally got the Legolas Two Towers poster," Kelley said looking into her bag. "We are doing good," they both said. Xandra ran quickly up to her room; Kelley followed. She quickly took out her Zelda poster and hung it on the wall. "So.how does it look?" Xandra asked looking at her work. "Bravo, perfect angle," Kelley replied. Link was right in the middle with his sword in front of his face; just like Aragorn in the Fellowship. "When I get home.Legolas is going right over my bed so he can watch over me," Kelley said. "Good," Xandra replied. Xandra put her HP book on her shelf with the other books of HP. Kelley sat on her bed. Xandra jumped onto the floor and turned on her Gamecube. "You are so addicted to this game," Kelley said seeing the excitement in Xandra's eyes.  
  
Xandra pressed start and began to play where she left off. In this game Link didn't have Epona..He had the King of Red Lions; a talking boat. Kelley saw her kick all these goblins butts'. After a while Kelley got bored so she decided to go on some Legolas sites. She looked at an ad:  
  
If you give your phone number and e-mail address you could meet Orlando  
  
Bloom and you will win a trip to New Zealand!  
  
Name:  
  
E-mail:  
  
Kelley thought for a moment. "Scam, I bet," she said. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" yelled her friend who had just died while trying to beat the last boss. "Wha- calm down, it's just a game!" she yelled. "No it isn't it's my life!" Xandra yelled. She then pressed the reset button except it wouldn't turn off. "Oh great, it froze," she said. She kept pressing it until the screen showed Hyrule from above. "Hey, Kelley look, maybe it's a new boss if you lose?" Xandra asked. Kelley got up and walked to the T.V. "Looks like you have a problem," Kelley said. Then the power went out. "Oh great now what?" Xandra asked. The windows suddenly opened. Everything began to spin out of control. "Wha- what the heck is going on?" Kelley asked. Then a bunch of force had been pushed upon the two. It was too much for them and they fainted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were noises. The noises of nature. Xandra slowly opened her eyes and saw two baby blue eyes staring at her. "Huh? Excuse me but, do you have a problem?" Xandra asked not knowing whom she was talking to. "I am so sorry miss, but I have no clue where you are," he said. "Huh? Your voice sounds familiar," she said. "Oh, sorry, my name is Legolas," he said holding out a hand. She had gotten a full view of him. 'Oh my gosh! The real Legolas standing in front of me! I could just die,but I won't.' "Oh sorry, my name is Xandra," she replied. Xandra looked around and noticed Kelley laying right beside Legolas's legs. He looked down. "Seems she hasn't woken yet," he said. Xandra giggled. Kelley's eyes began to open slowly and then they jolted up at the handsome elf prince. Kelley quickly got up. "Um, where are we?" she asked. That wasn't the question she wanted to ask but that seemed reasonable now. "We have no idea," He replied. Kelley looked at Xandra. "Go on say something!" Xandra mouthed. Kelley looked back at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Um, what is your name?" she asked. Xandra sighed. "Oh, my pardon miss, but my name is Legolas," he replied. "I-It's nice to meet you Legolas," she said blushing. They shook hands.  
  
Xandra's P.O.V.  
  
I could tell Kelley was so into him.Duh. I bet she was so excited to see him. She's blushing hullo! She has a totally good taste in men! When I first saw him I imagined Orlando Bloom here not Legolas. Though, you could see a bit of a lump in his blonde hair. It was Orli's Mohawk. Once you think about it, it's like Orlando Bloom is standing next to her but, different personality. "Xandra? Are you ok?" the elf prince asked. "Oh, yes, just fine," I replied. I was beginning to wonder, if we weren't in Middle Earth.where were we? Legolas told us he didn't know where we were so..I can't think of any other places.  
  
Then suddenly there was a neigh sound from the other side of the hill. "What was that?" Kelley asked. "I have no idea.let's go see!" Xandra said. She ran to the top of the hill. "Hey, wait!" Kelley yelled. Legolas extended a hand for her. "Um, thank you," she said. She took his hand and he helped her climb the hill. Xandra had reached the top and saw something she would never think of. "H-Hyrule?" she asked. Kelley and Legolas had made it to the top of the hill. "Wha- isn't this Hyrule?" Kelley asked having a flashback of when Xandra was playing the ocarina of time. Xandra looked and saw Epona running in the distance. "Epona!" Xandra yelled.  
  
Xandra then began to sing Epona's song. Epona stopped and raced up to Xandra. "That's a good girl, come over here," Xandra said. Then a beautiful tune was playing the same song. Xandra looked over her shoulder to see her Game hero, Link! "L-Link? Well duh, of course I would see him here," Xandra said. Epona then gracefully ran over to her owner. Link put down his ocarina and began to pet his horse. He looked off in the distance to see two girls and an elf. He got on his steed and trotted over to them. "Um, how do you know that song?" he asked Xandra. "Um, well," she began. Then she thought for a moment. "Um, I have heard that, that song will call horses to you," she lied. "Oh really?" he asked rudely. "Yes and I thought that I would try it," she replied. "Oh, in that case your wrong," he replied. "Huh? Tch' you could at least be nice about it mister," Kelley said not knowing who he was. Link was his older self and Kelley had only seen him when he was a little boy. "Huh? Do you even know who I am?" he asked. "Um, no but, why do I care, you have made a bad impression," Kelley said folding her arms. Legolas then stepped in front of her seeing that Link was pretty ticked off. "Well how would you act in front of a gentleman?" he asked her. "I know that I would never act like you," she said. Link jumped off his horse and walked over to Xandra. "Where are you from?" he asked. "I-I am from, well, we actually got transported here by no reason and," she began. Link then smiled. Xandra could feel a redness on her cheeks. "Well, I welcome you here.," he said looking at Kelley. He then walked over to the tall elf that was a bit taller than himself. He looked over at Kelley.  
  
"I am sorry, we here at Hyrule usually get weird people that come and I wanted to stay on my guard," he said. "I forgive you," she replied. Link smiled. His smile was so sweet that you couldn't help but blush. Link then walked over to his horse. "If you guys need a place to stay, I could help you?" he asked. They all nodded. Link then whistled. Suddenly two beautiful horses appeared. One looked like Shadowfax but, it was a bit grey. The other one was a chestnut color with a star engraved on the top of its head. Link handed Xandra the reins to the Star one and handed Legolas the grey one. "You may use these horses throughout your journey here," Link said. Xandra jumped onto her chestnut horse. Legolas and Kelley shared the grey one. Kelley wrapped her arms around his strong waist. Link then rode off. Xandra kicked the sides and followed; so did Legolas. They passed a village that was called, Kakariko Village. They had also passed a town and on the highest hill was a castle. Link had said that Princess Zelda lived there along with her followers. They also passed a place called, Lon Lon Ranch. Link also told them that, that is where he had won Epona from a man that was treating the animals cruelly.  
  
"So Link, where are we actually headed?" Xandra asked. "Kokiri Forest.my birth place, my home," he said. "Kokiri Forest?" Xandra asked. They had trotted through a huge tunnel. It the exposed a little village. There were many children dressed all in green. There were girls and boys. A girl came up to Link. "Link you have returned, now, tell me all the places you went!" a little girl asked. "Hold on Saria, I have some company, I will drop by your house later, okay?" he asked. She nodded. She looked at them and then skipped away. "Cute girl," Xandra said remembering her in the game. "That is Saria, she helped me out a lot," he said. "I bet," Xandra replied. They arrived in front of a large tree house. "Here we are," he said. Link made the house bigger, it now had two floors and two bedrooms. "Link you made it bigger?" Xandra asked. "What?" he replied. "Oh um nothing," she said. They got off their horses and climbed the ladder leading into his home.  
  
Link showed everybody in. "Look, I know this isn't really fit for two ladies but, this is what I got," he said. "I love it," Xandra said. Link looked at her astonished. Link had actually had taken a liking to Xandra. "You rooms are upstairs so, have fun," Link said. They climbed the stairs and it exposed two bedrooms. One of the doors had a sign that read Link's room; Xandra had taken that one. Kelley had taken the one next to it. Xandra looked around and saw interesting stuff. She saw the many tools Link had used in his games. She picked up his windwaker that was now old. She began to play it and made wind come in. She quickly put it down and ran out. She could hear stuff crashing to the floor. "I really hope that Link won't mind the mess," she said. After the sound was gone, she entered. Everything was on the floor. "Oh my gosh," she said. Kelley had ran into his room. "What happened?" she asked. Xandra held up the windwaker. "Ooh, your in trouble!" Kelley teased. "Rgg, just help me pick up this?" she asked. Kelley nodded. After about 5 minutes it was normal again. "Thanks Kelley," Xandra said. "Your welcome," she replied. Xandra then noticed a small glowing figure right next to Kelley's shoulder. "N-Navi?" Xandra asked. Kelley moved exposing the fairy. The fairy was quiet. "She doesn't understand you," Link said walking up to them. "Well then, you talk to her," Xandra asked. "Sure," he replied. He walked over to the fairy. He began to move his hands. "Huh? He didn't do that in the game?" Xandra thought. He then looked at Xandra. "Well, what did she say?" Xandra asked. "She said you used my windwaker? And made a big mess," he said. Xandra glared at the little fairy. "It's all right, at least nobody got hurt," he said. Navi then disappeared. "Um, Link, where do I sleep?" she asked. He patted his bed. "And you?" she asked. "Oh don't worry about me, I don't really sleep," he said. "Oh," she replied. Legolas entered the room. "Well, don't you think it's a bit late?" he asked the other elf. Link nodded. "Good night," he said. He closed the door. Legolas and Link walked outside and climbed down the ladder. Xandra watched them on his new boucany overlooking the little forest. Xandra looked to the right to see Kelley watching them as well. Xandra smiled and walked back inside. She layed down on the elf's bed. It was comfy and warm. She went under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile: Link was walking around. He then noticed Saria watching him. "Link, now will you tell me?" she asked. "Uh, sure Saria," he said. She sat next to him as he began to tell her everywhere he went. He explained how he had met Xandra, Kelley and Legolas on his way to Princess Zelda's castle. "That was a great adventure Link," she said. "It's not as easy as it sounds and I don't get it when I said Princess Ruto was supposed to be my wife and you began to laugh?" he asked. "It was just funny how you explained her that's all," she said. "Well, if I would have laughed, I wouldn't be here," he said. She stopped laughing. "Well Saria It's getting late so, it would be best if you headed to bed," he said. The little elf then got up and walked towards her house. She waved good-bye and entered.  
  
Legolas watched them from a tree branch. He was thinking about how he had gotten here. He was in Mirkwoood and was about to leave for the Council of Elrond when he had appeared here. It didn't make sense. Link noticed him up there because of his eyes. "Legolas? What are you doing up there?" Link asked. "Hmm? Oh, just thinking," he replied. Link then climbed the ladder and some branches to join Legolas. "So, what do you think of, here?" he asked. "It's very quiet but, a bit louder than my home," he said. "Legolas, how did you get here?" Link asked. "I really don't remember much," he replied. "Okay well, tomorrow is a big day I guess, see ya later," Link said. Link jumped from the branch and headed inside. "I wonder what we will be doing tomorrow?" He asked himself. He then drifted off to sleep with his eyes open.  
  
AN/: so? How did ya like it? Tell me in Reviews! Must have! My first Zelda fanfiction isn't bad, eh? Stay tuned! 


	2. The Goddess of Time

AN/: I don't own any Zelda characters only Xandra and Kelley! Anyway on with the fic! Short chappie but, very interesting!  
  
@Xandra's Dream@  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Xandra said. She was surrounded by Fog. She looked around and saw nobody, she was alone. She then heard sweet music being played and followed the music. It then stopped and she was lost again. "Where am I?" she thought. "Xandra...," said a voice. Xandra turned around and saw a bright light. The fog disappeared and she found herself at a fairy fountain. "Huh? A fairy fountain? How did I get here?" Xandra thought. Xandra looked down and saw 3 pendants. One was Emerald, sapphire and ruby red. "Wha-Zora's Sapphire? Goron's Ruby? Kokiri's Emerald? They have turned into pendants?" she thought. "Yes they have.," said a voice. Xandra turned around to see a beautiful woman. "W-Who are you?" Xandra asked. "You already know me.Xandra," she said. "I do?" Xandra replied. She nodded. "It's me..Navi, this is my original form," she said. Navi had long white hair and was wearing a white dress. "Navi? Y-you look. so different," Xandra said. "Yes but, that isn't the point, the point is that, I need you help," she said. "My help? Why me?" Xandra asked. "You are the one who will destroy all evil off Hyrule," she said.  
  
"Huh? But, I can't even get to school on time, how can I do this?" she asked. "You will have help along the way," she said. "Help? Who will?" she asked. "My two sisters, Kumi and Nari, they are both wise and will give you clues," Navi said. "Yes but, what do I have to do?" she asked. "You must protect the pendants from an evil that is going to be troubling you," she said. "Evil? Do you mean Ganon has returned?" she asked. Navi nodded. "This is so kewl.what am I talking about, my life is on the line!" she thought. "So, all I do is protect these pendants?" she asked. Navi nodded. "Awww, no fighting at all?" she asked. "Oh yes there will be tons," she said. "Kewl, so, what kind of kewl weapon do I have?" she asked. "The pendants, you may use their powers," she said. Xandra turned to her so called, weapons. "Awww, how come Link gets the kewl stuff and I am stuck with 3 measly pendants?" she asked. Navi giggled. The pendants began to float around Xandra's head.  
  
"These are you weapons.your life is to protect them and they will obey your orders," Navi said. "Kewl, I have now 3 resources! Fire, water and nature!" she said. Xandra then put them together and it formed a necklace. Into one teardrop of a necklace. All the pendants powers were inside of it. "This is so kewl!" she thought. "Now, do you understand?" Navi asked. Xandra nodded. "Take good care.Goddess of Time," she said. Xandra began to fall into Darkness until somebody woke her up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xandra jolted up and saw Link standing on his boucany with Navi. Xandra got out of bed and walked over to him. "Have a good sleep?" she asked. "Huh? Oh yes, did you?" he asked. "Well I guess but, somebody unexpected showed up," she said turned to Navi. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh nevermind," she said. Xandra looked down and saw Kelley and Legolas talking to each other. "Look at them," Link said. "Link? Where are we gonna go today?" Xandra asked. "We are going to go to Castle town and then I would like you guys to meet Zelda," he said. "Zelda? The princess?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, I don't know any other Zelda's," he said. Xandra sighed. "Well, this is going to be some adventure," she said.  
  
AN/: hey! How did you like it? This is my 2nd Zelda ch! So happy!*Tear*R&R! Or you will suffer! (! 


	3. The Hero and Goddess of Time

AN/: I don't own any Zelda characters. except Xandra and Kelley. Hey! Here is more of the fight for Hyrule! Hope ya like it!  
  
*The Hero and Goddess of Time* *' * *  
  
Xandra walked down the ladder from Link's tree house; he followed. Kelley and Legolas were talking, getting to know each other a bit. "Okay, are you guys ready for the road ahead?" Link asked. He jumped onto Epona. "Hold your horses," Kelley said. "Oh, I'm not, they are over there," he laughed. "Hump, very funny," Kelley said. Legolas and her walked over to retrieve their horse. A young elf came up to Xandra. "Be careful on your journey," she said handing her a flower. "OH, thank you," she said. Link watched as the little one said good-bye. He kept a good watch on Xandra. Xandra then looked at him. "Link? Are you ok?" she asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, just fine," he said. He looked away from her and blushed. 'I-I am falling for her? No way.I have gotta keep onto my plan, I can't let my emotions get infront of me finding the pendants.' They all got onto their horses and rode off towards Castle town. They began to race there. The first person to make it there would be the winner and the last person there would have to wash their horses when they get dirty. Link and Xandra were tied but then, Xandra's horse raced passed him. 'Huh? She can't be beating me?'  
  
She smiled back at him. Then Legolas and Kelley passed him up also. 'This isn't my day is it?' Link made it in last. "Link.you lost!" Xandra said. "I- it was good luck," he said. "No it wasn't just face defeat!" Xandra said. Link looked down at her. "What?" she asked. "Um, nothing before we see Zelda you have got to get some different clothes," he said. "Like what?" Xandra asked. "I-I'm not saying you dress bad it's just.I don't want Zelda to think that your just some friends who-who just use me," he said. "Use you?" Xandra asked. "Nevermind, let's just get you guys in some dresses," he said. "Dresses?" They both said. "C'mon," Link said.  
  
They entered a dress shop. A little old lady about to the waist of Legolas came up to them. "May I help you young dears?" she asked. "Um yes, these young ladies would like some dresses for the meeting of Princess Zelda," he said. "OH, follow me, the princess will be pleased to see you wear these," she said. She handed them their dresses and showed then their changing rooms. Link and Legolas watched them turn the corner. After about 3 minutes wait they appeared. Link's mouth dropped.  
  
Link's P.O.V  
  
I saw Xandra. She had worn a dress that doesn't even compare with Zelda's. Its color was reddish pink, her hair was down and it stopped near where her kidneys were. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She then glanced at me to see my approval. "Um, that's perfect. just fine," I said trying not to blush. She looked at me in a way that made my heart jump a beat. I saw Legolas looking at Kelley approved. She had a light blue on and her hair was also down. They both got back into their original clothes and took their gowns. I had to pay for them. We left the shop. "So, Link, what did you think if my dress?" Xandra asked still not knowing what I had said. "I-I thought it fit y-you well w-what I mean is that it looked great," I stuttered. Xandra giggled.  
  
They then headed to a hotel to stay. They got 2 rooms because 3 rooms was the price of 100 rupees. They took their keys and headed to their rooms. Legolas's and Kelley's were 2 doors down from Link's and Xandra's. Link opened it and it had one bed, a bathroom and a nice couch, not to mention the boucany overlooking Hyrule Field. Xandra jumped onto the bed. "What are you doing?" Link asked. "I'm seeing if it is bouncy enough for me to sleep on," she said. "Hump, even if it wasn't bouncy enough you would have to sleep on it," he said. She then layed her gown on the couch. They had curtains where is only showed the outline of your body through shadows. "I may need to put this up," she teased. She then made little puppets with her hands that reflected as shadows. Link began to laugh. "Don't you know what those are for?" he asked.  
  
"I know what they are for," she said. She then layed on the bed. Link decided that it wouldn't feel right to sleep in the same bed with her since they were different sex. "I-I will just sleep here," he said patting the couch. "C'mon Link, why do you always have to sleep on the couch since I have been here? We are friends right? Just you sleep on one side and me on the other," she said. She got up and grabbed his wrist. She didn't get that far because he was taller than her and much stronger. He then stopped. ".I- I.it wouldn't seem right," he said. "Huh? Do you mean..me-you?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh don't worry, that won't happen," she said. He then trusted her advice and got into the bed. She then found some pajama's to wear. She jumped into bed and layed a few inches away from him. Her back faced him. "Good-night," she said. "Good-night," he replied. He didn't feel like going to sleep now. He just began to think. 'Hm, I am falling for her. I- I.mustn't anymore, I have to put a stop to it until I find those pendants and protect them.'  
  
He then began to feel a but tired so he shut his eyes. Xandra turned over and faced Link. She was wide-awake. She saw his face. 'He looks so peaceful.' Then his eyes jolted open to see her staring at him. "What are you doing?" he panicked. "Just.just"-"Just watching me sleep?" he asked. "Look, I just turned over and you opened you eyes that's all," she said. He stared at her, not even blinking. "Link? Are you ok?" she asked. Without caution, he brought her face closer to his and kissed her lips. Xandra was a bit surprised but then.she began to kiss him back. Their lips parted after 20 seconds of shock. They looked at each other.  
  
"Um, that"-" that was an accident," Link said. He began to feel guilty. "I- I'm sorry," he said. "Hmm?" she asked. "I-I.I did that without even thinking," he said. She was silent not saying a word. Link then got out of the bed and decided to go onto the boucany. Xandra then followed him. "Link.," she said under her breath. She stood next to him. He then noticed her tear necklace. "What's that?" he asked. She looked down and saw what he was staring at. "Oh um, this is nothing," she said tucking it under her shirt. Link looked out onto Hyrule field. "Link..do you have feelings for me?" she asked. He began to sweat. "Um..I-I," he began. ".Link?" she asked. He looked at her for a second and then looked in front of him. "I-I didn't know I did but after a while, I noticed that I had feelings for you, strong ones, it was like, you were an angel that came down from heaven to watch over me.when you first came.you changed my life a bit, I had somebody to care for, I wasn't alone," he said. "T-That is so sweet," she said. He glanced at her and noticed she had tears running down her face. "I-I'm sorry that I made you cry," he said. She then looked up at him.  
  
"Now it's my turn," she said. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist that made them get closer. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him on the lips passionately. He then kissed her back. It went on for a while. Then their lips parted. They gazed at each other's eyes. They shared a hug. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was morning and the sound of chickens woke up a sleeping Link. He looked to his right and saw Xandra fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He got up and opened the window. Navi appeared. Link looked down at Hyrule field. He saw not far from him, Lon Lon Ranch. It brought back memories when he had saved Epona and won her from Ingo. He turned around and saw Xandra getting up. He walked over to her. "Have a good sleep?" he asked. "Of course," she said. She put up the shadow curtain and got dressed. Link didn't mind. He didn't look even if it was just shadows. After a while she came out form behind the curtain fully dressed. There was a knock at the door. Link opened it and stood there was Legolas and Kelley. "Hey, you ready to go?" Kelley asked. "Yeah, we don't want to keep her majesty waiting," Xandra teased. "Hey, you can say that now but if Zelda heard that she could kick you out of here faster than you think," he said. "Riggggghhhhhhhtttttt," Kelley said. But what they didn't know was that a blurry figure had been watching them.  
  
After a while they had actually made it up the hill towards Hyrule Castle. "Wow, this place looks much bigger closer up," Xandra said. They had made it to the entrance. The Princess was waiting outside for them. Link knelt down on his knee. Legolas did also. Xandra and Kelley like ladies curtsied. "Splendid!" the princess clapped, "Link, tell me, who are your friends?" "Oh, sorry, this is Xandra, Kelley and Legolas," he said. "Nice to meet you," Kelley and Xandra both said. "My pleasure," Legolas said politely. "Well, it's nice seeing you all but, Link did you ever find the pendants?" she asked. "No yet, I wonder if he found them first?" Link asked. "Let's hope not, if he found them, Hyrule wouldn't exist anymore," Zelda said. "The pendants? What the heck are they talking about?" Kelley asked. "No idea," Xandra replied. She looked down at her teardrop necklace and tucked it under her shirt. 'Well, this is going to be a bumpy ride'.  
  
AN/: Hey! How did ya like it? I know I keep asking that it's just I need more reviews if you want to know what happens! Will Xandra ever tell them she has the pendants? Will she reveal that she is the Goddess of Time? Find out! R&R! 


	4. KunzaThe great prince of Evil

AN/: hey it's me again. Although I didn't get any reviews, I am just going to write more. OH, if you like my Zelda story. Look out for more Fanfic's of mine! Neyway, on with it! (Don't own and Zelda characters..Xandra, Kelley)  
  
A relationship with Kunza * * * * Xandra's P.O.V.  
  
Link and Zelda were talking for hours. I couldn't just wait there, so I decided to look around. The Castle was a big place but I could never get lost I think. I looked around corners and corners. Legolas and Kelley were in the courtyard talking.again. For an elf from Middle Earth, he can sure talk a lot. But, I am not going to go into that. He, to me, is still Orli just in Legolas's clothes. I would think he would be that way. Or not whatever. Anyway, I kept searching for kewl stuff (that's how I am), until I finally found a room where there was a huge triangular shaped tablet on the ceiling. I saw some of the pieces were missing. Actually, the whole thing was, the outline just shows you it was the triforce. I went right into the middle of the room; there was a piece of paper engraved on the wall. I looked at it and it said:  
  
Goron's Ruby  
  
Zora's Sapphire  
And Kokiri Emerald  
.These three pendants are Hyrule's beginning and end,  
Once in the hands of evil .  
  
"Wow, I guess Navi was right," I said to myself outloud. Then somebody entered the room. "And now what would a lovely lady like you be doing all the way down here?" asked a male voice. I quickly turned around. There standing there was a gentleman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing something like Endymion like in Sailor moon except it had a triforce picture engraved on it. "W-who are you?" I asked stepping away from him. "Me, really who do you think I am?" he asked stepping towards me. "Somebody, if they get closer, will be in trouble," I said. He stopped. "I am Kunza and may I ask your name?" he replied. "M-Mine is Xandra," I said. He then had a smile on his face that creped me out. "Xandra? Why, that is a beautiful name," he said. "Kunza I-I really don't know who you are but, you seem to know about the triforce," I said looking at his chest. "Yes, I do, my father taught me everything about it, I would go on with his plans that he failed to finish," Kunza said looking at the tablet. "Huh? What plans?" I asked. "The plans.of dominance that he failed to do," he said. "Dominance? Over what?" I asked. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Huh? I should go," he said. "Wait, can we meet again?" I asked.  
  
He turned to Xandra and smiled. "Of course, I will meet you in the courtyard tonight," he said leaving. He then jumped out of the window. Luckily, it wasn't very high so he landed on his feet. The door swung open and standing there was Link and Zelda. They saw Xandra. "What are you doing down here?" Zelda asked. "Oh um, I was just looking around and I found this room," she replied. "Well could you leave me and Zelda?" Link asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I will just go now," she said. She then ran out of the room. "Sweet girl," Zelda said. Link just smiled.  
  
Xandra ran down the hallway and bumped into somebody. She looked up and saw Legolas. "Oh, sorry Legolas," she said blushing. "Are you all right? You were running pretty fast," he said. Xandra looked into those beautiful eyes of his. "Oh, um, sorry again, so, where is Kelley?" Xandra asked. "She decided she wanted to rest a bit, I have noticed that she has been tired lately," he said. "Really? She acted so normal infront of Link, and me" Xandra said. "She acted like she was fine so, we could go further on," Legolas said. "Oh, I hope she is all right," Xandra said. "Me too," Legolas replied. Xandra and Legolas were talking for a while. "So, you used to live in Middle Earth?" she asked already knowing. "Yes, I lived in the most peaceful place, Mirkwood," he said. Xandra could tell that he missed it. "Oh, Legolas don't worry, I think we can all find a way back," She said. "I am not homesick, I just..I just am thinking what would happen if we would all go back, would we forget we ever met? I mean, it was nice knowing you," he said. "Yeah.I am glad I know you too, well as a friend," she said. It was now getting dark and they all returned to their rooms.  
  
"So, after I told you to leave what did you do?" Link asked. "Well, me and Legolas talked a bit and then I just visited Kelley," Xandra said. "Huh? Is something wrong with her?" Link asked. "Well, she has been tired lately and she hasn't been feeling good," Xandra said. They both got into bed. Then Xandra remembered she had to meet Kunza in the courtyard. She pretended to go to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Link asleep. 'This is my chance.' She quietly snuck out of the bed and reached the door. Navi then appeared guarding the door. "Navi, move, I have to meet somebody," Xandra whispered. Navi then shook her head. Xandra took out a bottle and put the little fairy in there. "You deserve that," Xandra said leaving. She shut the door and that woke Link up. He looked and saw that Xandra was gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" he asked. He looked and saw his fairy in a bottle on the floor. He got up and let her out. "Where did she go Navi?" he asked.  
  
Xandra quietly passed all the guards. She reached the courtyard in a matter of minutes and standing in the middle was Kunza. Then a guard turned the corner and saw her. "Hey! What are you doing out this late at night!" he asked. He pointed his sword at her but then he froze. "Huh? What the heck?" Xandra asked. She looked towards Kunza and he had his palm out to stop him. "Kunza?" She said. She walked over to him. "So, how did you do that?" she asked. "Oh, when I was born I had the power to stop time and have the power to levitate," he said. "Wow, that is so kewl," she said. "Yeah but, sometimes it goes out of control and could hurt people," he said. "Oh, that must really suck?" she asked. "It does it's because of me that.that," he began. "That what Kunza?" she asked. "That my mother died," he said. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she said. "No it was my fault, I was practicing when I accidentally levitated a huge rock, it was too powerful for me so it dropped and what id didn't notice was that my mother was right below it," he said. "..Oh, it must have been hard growing up without a mother," she said. "It was, my father used to beat me so, I had ran away from him when I was only 16 but, he had taught me everything I know," he said. "But, what happened to him?" she asked. "He disappeared suddenly, he had sent me a letter, he told me that he would see me again someday.I had learned from him all his plans of domination," he said. "..Um Kunza, what is your father name?" she asked. "Oh, his birth name was Fretha Miguel but, he had changed his name that no person would never forget," he said. ".Wow, I guess he was really powerful," she said. "Yes but, now that I am 21, I am old enough to fulfill his plans," he said. "Plans? Domination? What is he trying to do?" she asked. "I-I cannot say. I'm sorry Xandra but, I would tell you but, I barely know you and, that would ruin everything," he said. "Well okay, it's getting a bit late so, I better go," she said. She stood up and began to leave. Then Kunza took her wrist and spun her around into his arms. "Oh Xandra? I have something to show you before you leave," he said. His eyes then turned black. He then turned her eyes black and she fell unconscious. "Heh, perfect," he said. He then looked and saw the necklace. "Score," he said. He trailed his finger down her neck and to the necklace.  
  
He ripped it off and held it in his palm. "Heh, now Hyrule will be no more," he said. He then traced the outline of her lips. His face got closer and he kissed her. Link at that moment turned the corner. "Huh? Xandra!" he yelled. He pulled out his sword and aimed it right at Kunza. Kunza then noticed this and disappeared. Xandra fell to the ground. Link knelt down and held her in his arms. "Oh Xandra, who did this to you?" Link asked.  
  
Kunza was out on Termina Field. "I finally got them, I got the pendants," he said. He broke the tear necklace. Nothing happened. "What? Where are they?" he asked. He looked at the necklace closely and noticed it wasn't the right one. "Huh? She tricked me? but how? How could she have known I wasn't who I seemed?" he asked himself outloud.  
  
Meanwhile: Link set Xandra down on the bed. She still was unconscious. "Hm, I wonder what happened," he said. He had a flashback of what happened. Xandra began to move and she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in a different place. 'Huh? How did I get here?' She looked to her right and saw Link. 'Link? Did you save me?' Link looked at her. "Your finally awake," he said. "W-What happened?" she asked. "Some guy was holding you and.," he began. "Kunza? Where is he?" she asked. "Huh? Kunza? Who is that?" Link asked. "Oh, just some guy," she said. "Well anyway, I am glad you weren't hurt," he said. "Me too," she replied. "It's late, you should get some sleep," he said. She slowly fell backwards and drifted off into sleep. Link looked at her. "Hm, I wonder what she was doing with that guy," he said. Link layed down and fell asleep.  
  
@Xandra's Dream@ Xandra was at a Fairy Fountain. Just like Navi had said, she had to meet her sister, Kumi. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared she was wearing a purple dress and she had light purple hair. "Goddess of Time, you have had some troubles?" she asked. "Um, if you call meeting Kunza troubles yes but..," she began. "..I have seen that you have met a new enemy?" Kumi assumed. "yes, Kunza was so sweet when I first met him but, I sensed he was my enemy, so I tricked him and brought a fake necklace to look like the one with the pendants," she said. "Kunza.is the one person you have to keep an eye out for," Kumi replied. "May I ask something?" Xandra asked. Kumi nodded. "Who is Kunza's father? He never told me," Xandra said. "Kunza's father.is yet no other than the one person the hero of time had to face..Ganondorf, the great king of evil," Kumi replied.  
  
AN/: Oh, looks like Kunza is taking on his father's plans. Let's hope that the Hero and Goddess of Time will banish the evil away. And let's hope that the Great King of Evil won't appear! R&R! 


	5. Welcome backFather?

An/: hey! Thanks for the Reviews! Thanks Jordiscy the Wood elf! Here is more! And I will put more of Legolas in it! And a bit more.. ^_^**Get ready for another introduction of another character!  
  
Welcome back.Father! * * * * *  
  
"Ganondorf? How can that be?" Xandra replied to Kumi. "Yes, I know it is so sudden but, as the Goddess of Time, these are things you must go through, many people will trick you into being your friends but then they are your enemy," Kumi said. "But, what do I have to do? What will be the fate of Hyrule?" she asked. "That is for you to decide, the fate of Hyrule, its future, lies in your hands," she said. "Haven't you talked with you sister? I am no Goddess! I am just a teenager who ended up here! How am I supposed to stop an Evil that that surpasses my powers?" she asked. Kumi then sighed. "You haven't listened to me at all," she said. "Look, I may be able to fight bad guys but, not some father-son execution," she said. "Xandra no, Goddess of Time, believe, that is your weapon, believe in your friends and love," she said. Kumi began to disappear into the fog. Xandra began to fall into Darkness.  
  
Xandra jolted up and she began breathing heavy. 'Kumi,I am not straong enough to beat it.' She looked and saw Link fast asleep. She smiled and layed back down. 'Kunza, how could you betray me?I know now, that I must defeat you, no matter what.' Xandra closed her eyes. 'I can't believe it. Ganondorf? His Father? I know now, I must stop him from yet again trying to take over Hyrule.' She turned over on her right and gazed at Link's face. "I-I can't let that happen. I have to put a stop to it. I have to beat Kunza and Ganon," she said. She then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile: Legolas couldn't sleep. He kept having that strange dream over and over again. He looked over from afar seeing Kelley sleeping peacefully. He sighed and smiled at that sight. 'Why do I have these strange feelings going through my body?Is this love?' He got up and looked out upon the moon. 'What is love? Have I ever been in love? When you are in love,how do you know?how do you know your in love?' He yet again looked at Kelley, then at the moon. 'When I first saw her it was likeDaijobu,I had seen her before, long ago.' He began to remember. 'But I had also seen Xandra before.' ~*~*~*~*~*~Legolas's past dreams ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A beautiful young girl was in the horizon. She had 3 pendants in her palm. Another girl appeared. She was wearing a very long gown (Kinda like Arwen's in TT). Her hair stopped near her knees. She looked at me. The girl with the pendants faded away. "Legolas," she called. I walked gracefully over to her. Her face was blurry but, her voice was beautiful, it was like an angel singing. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the Mistress of Time, lower to the Goddess of Tim, I hold powers not known to others," she said. "Huh? This Mistress of Time? A hidden power?" I asked. "I have the power to see into the future and past, I can also heal myself,I may be able to read a person's mind," she replied. "Read my mind?" I asked. She nodded. "Mistress, it's time," said the girl with the pendants. "Hold on, may I say good-bye?" she asked. "Yes but, we don't have much time," she said. "Legolas, don't ever forget, with love, hope, friendship and trust,even in the hardest of times, you will always be welcome," she said. She brushed her face on his cheek and then faded away.  
  
Legolas woke up from his past dreams not realizing that it was now morning. He looked and saw a young girl staring at him. "So, have a good sleep?" she asked. "Oh, yes but, how long have you been standing there?" he asked. "Long enough," she said. She left his side and headed towards her dresser. 'She resembles her so much, she could be her twin or something?' Kelley looked at the Elf prince who was staring into space. "Legolas? Are you ok?" she asked. He then was back into focus. "Oh yes, I am just a bit tired that's all but, you seem fine," he said. "Yes, the few days I haven't been feeling good but then, it was just like that I got better!" she said. "I can heal myself." Legolas stood there shocked. "Legolas? Are you sure your feeling all right?" she asked. "I-I need some fresh air," he said. He dashed out of the room. "Was it something I said?" she thought. 'It can't be? Can it? She is the one I have been having dreams about! How could I have been so blind?' He turned the corner to see Xandra looking at paintings. He looked at her and yet, she resembled the girl with the pendants. If she had longer hair and wore a different gown. Xandra turned to see the elf. "Legolas? What are you doing up this early?" she asked. "I- I have been looking around the corridors," he said. 'Is he lying? Is he keeping something from me? He looks nervous. I have never seen him like this.' "So Legolas, how have you been?" she asked. Legolas looked down at her. "I-I have been okay," he said. "Legolas, are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me? Would you?" she asked. Legolas was now getting even more nervous. "I-I should go," he said. He rushed away. "Legolas?" she asked. She quickly ran after him but he was much too graceful and faster than her. "Rgg, this is what I get for chasing a Mirkwood elf!" she said looking at the ripped sides of her dress.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked a voice. She looked up to see him in all the glory, Kunza. "K-Kunza? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I wanted to see you again," he lied. "Me?" she asked. He nodded. They than began to walk down the hallways. "Kunza, why did you disappear all of a sudden?" she asked. "Oh that well, I can levitate right so, with levitate, you gain teleport," he said. "Teleport? You can vanish?" she asked. He nodded. 'If I am gonna have to beat him, I need to know how to stop him from teleporting.' They then walked into a room. It was the same room where they first met. "You must like this room?" she asked. "Yes, this is the room we first met," he said. 'Okay, now he is getting a bit freaky.' He then gazed into her hazel eyes that were not looking at him. 'Keep looking straight! Keep looking straight!' "Xandra? Have I ever told you that you looking ravishing in that dress?" he asked. '.Oh great, he likes me or, he is just using me.' "Um, I really don't know," she laughed. She kept laughing and his face was still. "Huh? Are you ok?" she asked. He kept staring at her. 'Now is a good time to GO, he is like a statue.' She then walked towards the door. "Um, I will see you later Kunza," she said. She left the room.  
  
"So, she is the girl? Why her? Although, I did sense that she was wearing the pendants around her neck," said a voice. "Now c'mon, taking out a teenage girl can't be that hard," Kunza said. "A teenage girl, another one, a elf and the Hero of time? This is a piece of cake," said the voice. "Yes, it will, she was off guard today about me but, I will surely take care of it, she even believed my little story as a child! The pendants chose a very strange person," Kunza said. "Now now Kunza, save your threats for later," the voice said. "Of course, Father," he replied. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'He is here! He was right behind me. I could have gotten killed!' Xandra was running down the hallways until she reached a very beautiful room. It had many paintings. Then something caught her eye. Legolas was staring at a picture of a girl that looked very familiar. "Oh, I finally found you," Xandra said approaching him. He kept his eyes on the picture. Xandra looked at it. The girl looks like Arwen a bit. "W-Who is that?" she asked. "I have no idea," he said. Then princess Zelda walked into the room. "They you two are," she said. She saw what they were looking at. "Oh, you're looking at Kokoro Hoshi," she said. "Kokoro Hoshi? Who is that?" Xandra asked. "Kokoro Hoshi is a Mistress, people now don't call her that, she said, she would once return to Hyrule, since she can see into the future, she knows when evil will once fall upon Hyrule, But, people are losing hope, this is the year she was supposed to return and there had been no signs yet," Zelda explained. "A Mistress? This year?" Legolas asked. "Yes, she and the Goddess of Time are supposed to come, there has been no signs yet of any evil coming to Hyrule, I never did get it," she said. 'Well, I am here but, where is the Mistress? She was supposed to come with me? Who the heck is she?'  
  
"Excuse me but, I have to go," Legolas said. He said thanks to Zelda and then left. "Why does he always do that?" Xandra asked. Xandra followed him. Zelda didn't understand. "Legolas! Wait!" Xandra yelled at the elf. He was headed towards Kelley's room. He finally reached it but it wouldn't open. "Wha- something is wrong with this door," he said. "Legolas, what was that all about?" Xandra asked. "I-I know who the Mistress it," he replied. "You do? Who is it?" she asked. "It's Ke"-"Legolas? Xandra? What happened with Zelda?" Link asked. "What do you mean?" Xandra asked. "She has gone missing," he replied. "We just saw her in the forbidden room," Legolas said. Link rushed down to that room and looked inside to see Zelda lying on the floor. "Zelda!" he yelled. 5 guards appeared. "Somebody get a healer, she is wounded!" Link yelled. He looked down at Zelda. "Who would do this to you?" he asked. Zelda opened her eyes slowly. "Link? E-Evil is coming upon Hyrule hurry, go find the Goddess of Time and her Mistress," she said. Then she fell unconscious. "Zelda!" he yelled. He looked in her hand; there was a piece of paper there. He took it and it read:  
Beware,  
The great king of evil has returned..  
  
"Ganondorf? He has returned?" Link asked.  
  
AN/: oh, what is gonna happen next? Will Link find the Goddess and Mistress in time? Is Kelley really the Mistress of Time? Will Xandra ever confess to Link her secret? Find out! R&R! 


	6. The brother of the great prince

AN/: Hey, saw my reviews! Thanks! Neyway, here is more! Enjoy! And also, Miss Wood, bring the floppy!  
  
Stalling  
  
"Ganondorf? How can it be?" Link asked. Suddenly 2 guards carried the princess out of the room. Xandra and Kelley watched. "OH, poor Zelda," Kelley said. Xandra felt guilty, she knew who had actually done it. 'How am I supposed to find the Goddess and Mistress of time? It's impossible, they wouldn't just give out their identity.' "Link, can I talk to you?" Xandra asked. Kelley walked away to give them privacy. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, I overheard and.I wanted to ask if you know who those two people are?" she asked. "I-I really have no clue, it's going to take a while for me to find them but I have to hurry, I must find them before it's too late!" he said. 'Link, I wish, maybe I could-no, I remember Kumi whispering into my ear and telling me not to expose my secret but we are in trouble! I hate this.' "Xandra? Are you ok?" Link asked. "Oh yeah, just fine," she said. Link then walked to the entrance; everybody followed. "Link? If we leave, where are we gonna go?" Xandra asked. Link whistled and then played Epona's song. "I don't know yet but we have to check everywhere," he said. Then the four horses rode over to them. They all got on and walked away from Hyrule Castle.  
  
They walked through Castle town. It expanded to be bigger, much more shops and there were different parts. "Um, Link?" Xandra began. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "Um, where are we going to stay for the night?" she asked. "Oh, Levi will help us out," he said. "Levi? Who is that?" she asked. 'Levi? What the heck is he talking about? In the game there was no Levi.' Link approached a small house on the alleys on Castle Town. He got off, as well as the others. He walked in. 10 guys were at 2 tables staring at them. One of them stood up. "Link! Hey!" he called. "Levi, how are you doing?" he asked. Levi got up and shook Link's hand. "How have you been?" Link asked. "Doing good, so, who are your, friends?" he asked looking at Kelley and Xandra. "Oh this is Xandra, Kelley and Legolas," he said pointing to each of them. "Nice to meet you," Xandra said extending her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you all," he said. He shook her hand. Then after a while he bent down and kissed it. Xandra's face was really red. "Uhh, I-it's, n-nice to m-meet y-you L-Levi," she stuttered. He stopped and walked towards the others. Link walked over to Xandra who was still shocked.  
  
"Um, when Levi does that, don't ever look into his eyes," Link said. He then walked over to the other men who were watching them. Kelley and Legolas greeted him and then waited. "So, what is it that you wanted?" Levi asked. "Well, we were hoping maybe, you could give us a few rooms to stay in, well, since this is a Inn," Link said. Levi looked like somebody said he could have as much as anything he wanted. "Sure but, why did you come to me?" he asked. "Well, the others were much more expensive," Link replied. Levi looked up and down at Xandra without her noticing. "Sure of course, there are a few bedrooms upstairs so, yeah," he said. He guided them upstairs. He showed Link and Legolas to their separate rooms. He showed Kelley then, he was at Xandra's. "Here is your room, I hope you like it," he said. It was the most fancy room in the Inn. "Wow! Thanks Levi!" she said. "Just call me Boone, that is my real name," he said. "Boone thanks for the room," she said. She glanced at his eyes for a moment but they wouldn't move. 'Uhh, I guess that is what Link meant!' He kept staring at her. His face every second was moving towards hers. His was only about an inch away from her face. His cheek rubbed against hers. Their lips tapped. Link at that moment ran out of his room. "Levi! Not on her!" he yelled. Levi looked towards him and then glided away. Xandra then fell to the ground on her knees. "Xandra, I told you not to look into his eyes," Link said having her in his arms. "I know, I am sorry Link," she said. She then stood up. She looked into Boone's eyes and wasn't being sucked under his spell. "Boone, why did you do that?" she asked. He turned around and walked downstairs. "It's a tad late, you should get to sleep," Link said. Xandra yawned. "Yeah, I guess," she said. She walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. Link closed the door and walked into his room. He was so tired he fell asleep on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Xandra's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xandra once again was at a fairy fountain. She waited for Nari. Then a beautiful woman wearing light red appeared. "So, I finally get to meet the Goddess of Time," she said. "Yeah yeah so, what do you want to tell me?" Xandra asked. "Well, I guess you have already met Boone? I presume?" she asked. "Huh? How-how do you know I met him?" she asked. "Boone like Kunza, is not all he seems," she said. "Wha-no way, I didn't feel anything around him!" Xandra said. "I know you didn't, Boone has the power to shield himself from any kinds of magic, like Kunza, he can levitate," she said. "Oh now I know why his name was Levi, but, did Link know he was not all he seemed?" Xandra asked. "No, he met Boone a while ago actually, it was 2 months before you appeared," she said. "Oh but, what does Boone have to do with Kunza?" she asked. "Boone is Kunza's younger brother, is her about your age," she said. "R-Really? So that is why he was always looking at me, it was the pendants power, he is attracted to power," she said. Nari nodded. "So, what do I do about this, Boone?" she asked. "Nothing, nothing at all but, you must all go to Kuri Mahou, go to there and there are all your answers," Nari said. Everything turned black. Xandra began to fall into DARKNESS.  
  
Xandra looked at where she was. She was on the floor of the Inn in her room. She looked and saw a figure watching her. "Huh? What?" she asked. She looked clearly and nobody was there. "Okay, that is just freaky!" she said getting up. She looked into the mirror. Her hair was all messed up. She looked and saw a beautiful brush right by her hands. She picked it up. "Hm, its so pretty," she said. She bushed her hair. Suddenly it began to grow every time she began to brush. After a while she noticed something. "Huh? MY HAIR???" she asked. Her hair was now the length of Sailor Pluto on Sailor moon! She began to look for scissors. She found some and clipped the hair to her normal length. "That is much better," she said. She walked out of the room and noticed everybody's rooms were empty. "Huh? Link? Kelley? Legolas? Where are you!" she yelled. She ran downstairs and nobody was there. Then she began to get Goosebumps. She felt a cold hand trail down her spine. She quickly turned around and saw Kunza. "What? You again?" she asked. "So I guess you are wondering where your friends are? Hm?" he asked. "Yes but, how do you know they are missing?" she asked. "Simple, I froze time, your friends are outside," he said. "Stop it Kunza, you won't win," she said. "Really, your powers aren't even freed yet and your giving me a talk?" he asked. He began to laugh. "This isn't something you can just play with!" she yelled. "Oh, you're getting serious? Are we?" he asked. "Kunza, leave now, and return this back to original time," she said. "AS you wish," he said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Link, Kelley and Legolas appeared by the door. "Xandra, why do you sleep in? It's almost time to go to Kuri Mahou," Link said. "Huh? How do you"-"Let's just go," Link said. They all walked out. Xandra after a few moments ran out. They all were on their horses. Xandra then walked over to hers and got on. They then mounted and trotted out of Castle town. The breeze rustled Xandra's hair.  
  
Link was heading towards a shrine. It was red with all these pictures and words on it. "Here we are, let's go in and check it out," he said. "What? It could be dangerous!" Xandra cried. "Aw, c'mon, it will be fun," Link said. Link and the other got off and walked into the mysterious shrine. "Rggg, wait for me!" she called. She quickly ran after them. She ran to Link's right side. They passed many writings. One caught her eye. It read:  
  
All that exist in Hyrule is under the Goddess and Mistress of time. They are the ones for Hyrule's beginning and end, they are Hyrule's future. They had once said that they would return someday once the great battle of Hyrule comes. Evil will befall it and they are the only ones who can save it.  
  
'Wow, I never knew it was that important! Now I really need to find the Mistress of time so we can defeat Ganondorf!' Link began to read what it said. While he was reading it there was a rumbling sound. "What? Is that?" Legolas asked covering Kelley. Then a bunch of boulders began to cover the entrance. "Oh no!" Xandra said. She ran over to the rocks and began to move them. It really didn't help since she was only a teenager who wasn't very good at lifting things. "Xandra, we are caved in, not even Ganondorf could get through that," Link said. "Rgg, I told you! I told you this was dangerous! But nooooo, you don't listen to little old me!" she said. Then Legolas wrapped her in his arms to calm her down. "Xandra, we will be able to get out, don't worry," he said. She felt better now. "So shall we go exploring?" Link asked. Xandra glared at him.  
  
AN/: so? How was it? I really like it! I can't wait to write more! I had writers-block so, it took me a while to post this. Neyway, stay tuned! R&R!!!!^.^! 


	7. Truth or Dare

AN/: thanks for reviews! I will explain Boone a bit in the next chapter so you people can understand his role. Neyway, here is more! There is going to be a little smooching!!!  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Link and the others walked through various tunnels. It began to change to look like a cavern now.  
  
"This is so freaky! This gives me the creeps!" Kelley said.  
  
Kelley then felt warm arms surround her shoulders. She looked up and saw the elf prince smile. She began to blush like a tomato.  
  
"We are getting nowhere, we need a plan. And plus, my legs are hurting from stepping on rocks," Xandra complained. "But, aren't you wearing shoes? Or at least boots?" Link asked. "Tch' duh," she replied.  
  
They stopped near a tablet. It was in a different language. Link gathered some rocks and leaves. He saw two sticks and began to rub them. (AN/:I have tried that once,) Then fire appeared out of nowhere. They all got close to it and they all put their hands in front of their faces.  
  
"So, do you think we will ever find a way out of here?" Kelley asked looking up at the eyes looking down. "I hope so, I would hate to be stuck in here, forever," Xandra said.  
  
After a while everybody was silent. Until Xandra then spoke.  
  
"Anybody want to play truth or dare?" Xandra asked just bringing it up. "Yeah," Kelley quickly answered. "Excuse me but, what is that?" Legolas asked. "Truth or dare is a game. You either pick truth or dare. If you pick truth somebody will ask you questions, if you pick dare, you have to do something that person says, no matter what!" Kelley explained.  
  
Legolas and Link looked at each other. They then looked at the two girls.  
  
"Okay, Kelley can go first," Xandra said. "Okay, Hm, Link, truth or dare?" Kelley asked. "Hm, truth?" he asked. "Okay, Hm," Kelley said.  
  
Kelley looked at Xandra who was mouthing something to her. Kelley then smiled.  
  
"Link, do you love Xandra?" Kelley asked. Link turned to Xandra. "Um, well, I do, since she has come here, I have fallen for her," he said. Kelley put her hand over her chest. "That is so sweet!" she said. 'Hm, I should've asked Legolas that but, I don't know if he loves me? We haven't really shared much of romantic moments together.'  
  
"Kelley are you okay?" Legolas asked worried. Kelley got out of her trance and looked up at him. "I am fine, just thinking," she replied. "Okay, who wants to go next?" Kelley asked.  
  
They all looked at each other. Then they all stared at one person, Link.  
  
"What? Me?" he asked. "Yeah, look all you have to do is ask one of us, truth or dare," Xandra said. Link then gulped and looked at Kelley. She noticed him looking at her and she backed away.  
  
"Kelley, truth or dare?" he asked. "Um, um, um, truth?" she asked. "Okay, let's think, what should I do?" he asked. He stroked his chin.  
  
"If you had to choose a person of me or Legolas, who would you kiss?" he asked. 'Tch' nice question. I already know who I would kiss!!!'  
  
Kelley's eyes darted toward Legolas. "I would pick, Legolas," she said blushing.  
  
Legolas looked towards her and smiled. He noticed she was blushing.  
  
"Anyway, who hasn't gone yet?" Xandra asked. "Well, you and Mr. Handsome over there," Link said. "Okay then, Legolas, do you want to go?" she asked. "Um, I guess," he said.  
  
Legolas looked at everybody. His eyes darted towards Kelley.  
  
"Why is it always me?" Kelley asked. "Kelley, tru"-" she already said truth so, she has to pick dare," Xandra said interrupting. Legolas nodded. "Dare," Kelley said.  
  
Legolas began looking through all his thoughts wondering what the girl should do. Then one thing came across his mind.  
  
"I dare, I dare you to-to kiss me," he said.  
  
Kelley went to the max of blushing. It looked like she was going to explode. Link began to laugh so hard his sides began to hurt. Xandra then shoved him in the shin.  
  
"O-Okay," Kelley said. 'OMG! Did he read my mind? Maybe, maybe he wants to, not just for dare?'  
  
Kelley and Legolas's faces got closer and then their lips touched. Legolas, since this was their first kiss and he wanted to, he kissed her passionately. Kelley moaned in pleasure. After a while Link couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry and stop. I want to keep playing!" he yelled.  
  
Their lips parted and they went back to their seats. Legolas and Kelley both enjoyed their little moment.  
  
"Neyway, Link you are going overboard," Xandra said looking at him. "You guys, it is getting a bit late, I know it may seem, early but, we should get some sleep," Kelley said.  
  
They all agreed. They began to move stuff out of the way for them to sleep on. Link and Xandra slept very close. Legolas and Kelley on the other hand.  
  
"Good night or evening," Xandra joked. "Good night," they all called to each other.  
  
They all shut their eyes at the same moment; except Legolas. Though, Kelley nor Legolas weren't sleepy. Kelley kept re-adjusting the way she was laying. Until, Legolas's sweet voice appeared.  
  
"You can't sleep?" he asked.  
  
She stopped moving and saw his eyes open; they are always open.  
  
"Um, I kept having flashbacks of when we-" she then paused. "Me also, you know, I picked you for a reason?" he asked. "Huh? Really? You mean, you really wanted to kiss me?" she asked. He nodded. "So, you have feelings for me?" she asked. "Yes but, only if you have feelings also," he said.  
  
Kelley's heart jumped with those words. She had waited like, forever for him to say his emotions.  
  
"Legolas, I have had feelings ever since I have laid eyes upon you," she said. Legolas smiled.  
  
"You are the prettiest flower of them all, you truly stand out," he said. "Legolas? I-I love you," she said.  
  
Legolas first was a bit shocked but he then smiled.  
  
"Kelley, Kelley, I also love you," he replied.  
  
Legolas leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. Link and Xandra opened their eyes and saw them. "Awe, about time too," Xandra said. Link giggled. Link and Xandra then fell back asleep.  
  
AN/: so? How did you like it? Miss Wood, I bet you liked that! Neyway, R&R!! Tell me some ideas about next chappie!!! R&R!! 


	8. The Truth of Evil

AN/: Hey! I know the whole Legolas and Kelley thing was a bit, yea! But, I decided to do that because my friend and me love Legolas so, this time I decided for her to have him and I have Link. Okay anyway, Boone/Levi will appear in this so, please keep your hands and legs in the chair because, it's going to be a bumpy ride! sorry it took so long!  
  
Past, present, future  
  
Link was the first to wake up. Then Xandra, Legolas and Kelley. They then began to walk into various caverns not knowing where they are. Then finally somebody spoke.  
  
"Um, guys? Haven't we been here already?" Kelley asked. "Hm, I don't recognize it, why?" Link asked. "Well, I drew a picture on one of the walls and, its here," she said pointing to a figure. "Um, are you sure?" he asked. "Link, she wouldn't lie so stop it," Xandra said. "I don't know, she doesn't look trustful," Link joked. "Rgg, later on, you are so going to pay for that," she said leaving the elf. "Riiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttt," Link said running to Xandra's side.  
  
They then passed Kelley's drawing 6 times. Link knows that they are going in circles; he just doesn't want to admit it to them. Then Xandra talks.  
  
"Look Link, face it, we have already passed her drawing bout' a billion times! We need a plan to get out of here," Xandra said. "Told ya, Linky," Kelley laughed.  
  
Then the two girls began to talk leaving the two elves to also talk. Link then turned to Legolas.  
  
"Look, we need a plan better than em', so what do you think?" Link asked. "I think that we should stay together and figure it out together," he said. "Ug, you really aren't good at making plans," Link said pouting.  
  
Then the two teenagers approached them.  
  
"Yea? Did you think something's out?" Link asked rudely. "Well, we think it would be best to split up. We can leave drawings to mark where we are so we won't get lost. Plus, we can mark if we have been there before so we won't get messed up," Xandra said. "Is it okay with you guys?" Kelley asked. Legolas nodded. "Split up?? What kind of idea"- then Legolas stopped him by elbowing him in the stomach. "Ow, that hurt," Link said. "Okay so its settled, we are going to go in groups if two's," Kelley said.  
  
They all nodded. Then Xandra whispered something in Kelley's ear. Kelley then nodded-then shook her head.  
  
"Okay, I will go with Legolas so that leaves Kelley and Link, together," Xandra said grabbing Legolas's hand.  
  
Link turned to his enemy. "Me? With her? I don't know guys I mean"- "Link stop whining and go," Kelley said walking into the shadows. Link then turned to Xandra and Legolas but they had already left. "Kelley! Wait!" Link yelled racing after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Its pretty dark, isn't it?" Xandra asked. "Yes, but we have to find a way out," Legolas said. "Yea," Xandra replied.  
  
They walked for about25 minutes strait without even resting. Xandra then spoke.  
  
"Legolas? Can we stop for a-a minute?" she asked. "Um, sure," he said.  
  
They rested beside a rock. It was quiet; all you could hear was the sound of breathing coming from the two. Xandra then closed her eyes. If she did have powers, maybe she could find a way out. Then suddenly, she felt a breeze come across her face. She opened her eyes slowly and then they jolted up. She saw everything stop. Time stopped. She looked to her right and not Legolas sitting there but Boone.  
  
"B-Boone?? What are you doing?" she asked, "What happened?" "Well that's easy, I stopped time well, only for a while," he said standing up.  
  
She saw he was wearing something else. He had a long black cape. He had a black top with gold lining and in the middle was the triforce symbol. He wore long black pants that reach his ankles. He wore black boots.  
  
"Boone? What, what is going on? I-I don't understand," she said backing away from him. "Well its quite simple, Kunza is my brother and Ganondorf is my father. He never really did like my mother, he only wanted her so he could have children to carry out his plans if he ever died. Then after Kunza and me were born he dumped my mother and took both of us with him. Heh, then that stupid Hero of Time kid came, he ruined everything! My Father then hid for a while. Kunza and me were left alone. Then a few years later my Father returns with news. He tells us he has heard a Legend about a Goddess and Mistress of Time. He said they were very powerful so, we went to look for them. But then, you came and everything changed. I did feel a strange aura around you, that's when I new you had to be the Goddess of time because, you gave off strange vibrations, so did that other girl but, yours was much more powerful. So, that's my story," he said finishing it. "Boone, know something, I will never let Hyrule be destroyed by people like you!" she yelled.  
  
She then lifted up her hand and glowing light appeared. Then suddenly a staff appeared in her hand. She put her hand down and looked at the staff. It was Kinda like Sailor Pluto's in Sailor Moon but it was Gold.  
  
"T-This can't be happening! I-its, The Golden Key of Time!" he said. "Boone, you know something? You know why you aren't going to win? It's because love and friendship back you up and if you have that, you will never lose," she said.  
  
Then a beam came out of the Key. It hit Boone and he was flown out of the cave. Light beamed down and then Legolas, Link and Kelley were all behind her.  
  
"Xandra? What happened?" Link asked. "I-I don't know exactly," she said. "Um Xandra, what is this?" Kelley asked. "It can't be, can it? The Golden Key of Time! I thought that was only a myth, I never knew it was real," he said. "Um guys, we have a way out now," Xandra said pointing to the ceiling.  
  
She then closed her eyes slowly. The Golden Key disappeared. Then she felt tired. She fell backwards and fainted. She fell right into Legolas's arms (hee hee).  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kelley asked. "Hm, I don't know," Link replied.  
  
Legolas then carried her out of the cave. They looked and saw a perfect view of Hyrule castle. Then there was a shadowy figure watching them behind the trees and bushes. Legolas, Xandra (fainted), Kelley and Link then marched towards their next destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN/: SO?? Did ya like it! I did! This chappie explained Boone and Kunza's REAL life. Tell me if ya liked it in REVIEWS!! R&R! Hee hee! Sorry it took so long. I had to work on my other fanfic. Oops, I forgot, If you like my stories I have put up Fanfic's. Cardcaptors: PG, CCS and BB collide!  
  
Yu-gi-oh: Just a day in Domino  
  
Go check them out! Please! Hee hee!  
  
-LOTRfan234  
  
PS: REVIEW!! 


End file.
